


the rest is still unwritten

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it seemed for a while there you'd get a happy ending<br/>but now you're starting a whole 'nother book</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rest is still unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have Artemis feels, okay?  
>  Enjoy~
> 
> The title comes from "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

so  
it seemed for a while there you'd get a happy ending, right?  
 **wrong**  
'cause this chapter may have been coming to a close  
but now you're starting a whole 'nother book  
(you're missing a main character, though)  
[and what's a hero without a love interest?)  
whether you want to or not  
{if only that bit was fictional}  
(but heroes never truly die, do they?)  
you weren't necessarily the author  
even though it's always been your story  
but from now on?  
 _you're taking control_  
you can't rewrite history  
this story has no editor  
you can't change what's already happened  
what you've been through  
what you've done  
you can't change your past  
but  
you can still create your own future  
 _and that's what you're gonna do_


End file.
